Where the Sky Meets the Sea
by PJOHoO4lyfe
Summary: Percy and Jason are both going through the same thing, they think they will never recover no matter what. In the process of trying to get over the terrible yet sudden tragedy, will something new happen? Something that may fix the past? Rated T because I might use some mild language and other stuff. Please read, this is my 2nd fanfic. That doesn't mean I don't want feedback, though.
1. Chapter 1:A Small Little Chat?

**So, I decided that I wanted to write another story rather than just having one going on. I like the ship name Person for Jason and Percy, so if you ever wonder what I mean when I say Person then you know what it is. **

**Disclaimer: I am going to say this once and once only (so only in this chapter) I don't own Percy Jackson, I swear on the River Styx.**

**Chapter 1: A Small Little Chat?**

**Percy's POV**

Jason and I were both going through the same thing. Our girlfriends had broken up with us. I was pretty heart broken when Annabeth broke up with me, but at least it wasn't because I was a bad boyfriend or anything. Annabeth just felt our relationship was holding her back from seeing the world and fulfilling her dreams. I could respect that, but I just was used to having someone I loved. I felt like there was an empty void in me waiting to be filled. Sure, Annabeth said we could still be friends, but it wasn't the same. Jason was feeling the same way, so we decided to give each other company and support each other. We were going to meet in about 15 minutes in my cabin. It wasn't anything big, just two friends talking to each other and giving the other advice.

After sometime, I finally hear knocking on the door. I went to over to the door and opened it. I saw Jason outside smiling. He came inside and we both took our seats. I looked at Jason his whitish-blond hair shined in the moonlight and his electric blue eyes, which once used to sparkle, were now dull. I still found his eyes pretty amazing. _Ugh! Percy what are you thinking! _I scolded.

"Hey!" He finally said.

"Hey." I replied.

"So, how are you doing after, you know." Jason asked.

"I don't really know. I just feel really empty inside, like without Annabeth my life is dull, and pointless."

"Yeah, I feel the same. Being just friends with Piper isn't going to make anything better. It's like I want a relationship. I know this sounds weird, but I do."

"No, no. It's not weird at all, Jason. I was thinking the same thing before you came."

**Jason's POV**

I looked at Percy. His black hair looked almost grey in the moonlight. And his sea green eyes, his sea green eyes that amazed me everytime I looked at them. I just couldn't stand how sad he looked. The dorky grin that used to make him look so lively, no longer existed.

"Hey Percy, why don't we go get some ice cream or something." I suggested hoping it would bring back the life in his eyes.

"Sure, why not."

We snuck out of camp and walked to the nearest ice cream shop. On the way we continued our conversation.

"So, Percy," I started, "what do you plan on doing to get rid of the emptiness?"

"I honestly have no idea. I doubt I'll find love ever again." He answered. I felt a little unhappy at that, but I don't know why. I didn't know what to say, but I didn't need to since we had arrived.

We walked into the shop in silence and ordered. Once both of our ice creams came we found a table.

"What do you plan on doing to fill the emptiness?" Percy asked me.

"I don't really know. I can't just wake up one morning and forget about her." I answered.

"Yeah. I never thought Annabeth and I would ever be separated, I mean we've been through so much together. We go back a long way. I felt like I could do anything as long as Annabeth was by my side. I felt we could hold the weight of the world for each other, which we kind of did, we held up the sky for each other."

"I guess the whole demigod gig makes it harder to let go. Constantly fighting to stay alive and keeping the ones you love alive, it makes relationships stronger, whether its a friend or family or boyfriend-girlfriend relationship. Thats how I felt with Piper."

**Percy's POV **

Jason's words really got to me. Everything he said seemed so genuine, so real. It didn't make them sound like pity. Neither did it sound like he was just trying to make himself feel better, it got to me, too.

"Jason, you should really become a counselor at a school or something." I laughed.

He laughed as well. It felt good to laugh and make someone else who was having a tough time laugh. For a second we just looked into each others eyes. The sparkle seemed to have returned in his, but Jason averted his gaze, I did too, blushing.

"No, really Jason. You're good at this." I say.

"Only because I'm pretty much talking about myself." Jason looks away.

"Your words get to me too, Jason. Honestly, I'm not just saying this to make you feel good about yourself, I seriously mean it."

Jason looked out the window.

"Percy, you know sometimes you confuse me. I don't know if you're joking around or serious." He finally says.

"I'm special that way, I guess." I say, smirking.

"Come on, lets go." Jason says standing up.

We walk out of the ice cream shop and head back to Camp Half-Blood. When we reach its pretty late.

"It's getting late, Percy. Lets call it a night, okay?" Jason says.

"OK. Night." I reply.

"Night, Percy."

And with that I turn around and walk towards my cabin. Before going inside, I sit on the steps. I look up at the night sky, filled with stars. I think about Jason. The way his smile seems to light up the room. And his electric blue eyes sparkle when he laughs. His words were always filled with meaning. Everything he said, he meant. He could make you feel better with those meaningful words of his. I just imagined _him_, all of him.

Is it possible that I, Percy Jackson am falling in love with Jason Grace?

**Jason's POV**

I sit outside, enjoying the night weather. I always loved the way the breeze blew gently rattling the tree leaves. I pictured Percy. His dorky smile. His humor and sarcasm. And those beautiful sea green eyes. They always lit up when he spoke about the ones he loved, or when he told a joke. He would do anything for his friends and family. That _was _his fatal flaw, loyalty.

Was it possible that, I, Jason Grace, was falling in love with Percy Jackson?

**That was chapter 1! Tell me if you liked it. I don't think it was very long, but I will try to make future chapters longer. I know, the repeated thing on 2 sides was kind of cheesy, but whatever, I think it fit with the mood. Usually I like to write with a lot of humor, this story may be lacking that humor, though.**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that, peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2:Awkwardness

**Well this story isn't going that well, but whatever. I'm happy for the few readers I have. I'm going to try to keep the beginning and end stuff short, so...lets start chapter 2.**

**Jason's POV**

I was walking to my cabin today, when I saw Piper. She started moving towards me. I panicked. I don't know why, but I did.

"Hey Jason." Piper waved, smiling.

"Um...hey, Piper." I managed to get out. It was kind of awkward talking to her after the last time I met her.

"Look Jason, I know its kind of awkward to be hanging out together, but we have to get used it. I'm not willing to lose you as a friend. It's not like I hate you or anything. I'm not Octavian, I'm not Gaia, I'm not the giants, or any other being you have encountered which you dislike."

"I know that. If you were, I would be insulting you right now. Or fighting you. So you aren't any of them." I pointed out. "Wow, that sounded stupid."

Piper laughed. I internally winced at the sound of her laugh, that I once loved. I still loved it, but it felt wrong to, so I couldn't actually say I _loved _it. _Jason, why are you complicating stuff? You guys are still friends, like she said, not enemies, but friends. _

"Hey Piper, check this out." One of Piper's half-sisters called to her.

Piper rolled her eyes, "I wonder what kind of beauty or love "artifact" they want to show me now? So, I'll see you around I guess." And with that she walked off.

It hurt.

It hurt to know she wasn't Piper my girlfriend. Merely a "friend". It hurt to know that I was all alone. It hurt.

I felt like I could use some cheering up. So I headed to Bunker 9, where I was sure to find Leo. I knocked on the door. Leo answered. His face, clothes, and hands covered in grease and soot.

"Hey Jason! What brings you here on this fine day." Leo said grinning.

"I think you said that wrong, but to answer your question I am here to talk to a friend." I say.

"Well then you have come to the right place." Leo says, trying to sound mysterious, epically failing of course. "Enter."

I awkwardly stepped inside. Man, I hadn't been to this place in ages. I missed the cozy *****I noticed that Rick Riordan spells it cosy, but I think 'cosy' looks weird to me. No offence to anybody who spells it like that, I just spell it with a 'z'.***** feeling of the room. It felt private, like nobody, but Leo had been here. Yet, I knew that he had times during the days his siblings would come and work here. Leo was currently alone, which was good.

"So, how are you doing after the Piper thing." Leo asked me.

"Bad, but lets get past that. I wanted some cheering up." I answered. At first I wasn't sure I could tell Leo why I was actually here, but Leo didn't get offended by small things like that.

"Well, I'm your cheering up man, dude." Leo pointed at himself.

"I know, thats kind of the point." I said slowly.

"Shut up, Grace. You're ruining the moment." Leo says.

"What moment? We never had a moment going on." I tell him.

"There he goes again." Leo says to an imaginary person to his right.

I laugh. Its a free laugh. Not contained. I let my laugh ring loud and clear. It feels good. I feel good. This is one of the many reasons Leo is my best friend. I don't know what I would've done without him.

"Have I ever told you that your sense of humor is terrible. Yet it still makes me laugh." I tell him once I am done laughing.

"Oh come on, Jason. Just admit I have a good sense of humor already."

"Fine. Leo Valdez, you have a humorous sense of humor. There, happy?" I announce.

"Very." He says smirking.

"So, Piper's single?" He asks wiggling his eyebrows.

I blink. Is Leo seriously thinking about making a move on her? I mean, sure, he tries to make a move on basically every girl he sees. But Piper? His best friend?

Leo starts laughing. "You should've seen the look on your face! You thought I was actually gonna make a move on Piper, dude?" He shook his head. "I swear, sometimes you are just so gullible."

"Well, I'm sorry that you sounded so serious...well as serious as you can get." I counter myself. "You know, nobody can tell if you're lying or just grinning like a maniac."

Leo considers this, "Well I'm going to use that advantage, then."

"Just what to expect from you." I smile.

I look at the clock in the room. It reads 12. "Its time for lunch, don't wanna be late." I tell him.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Lets fly, Superman. Not literally." Leo grins. and is out the door within seconds, with me at his heels.

Lunch makes me re-live the emptiness. Since Thalia is part of the hunt, I am alone at my table. Along with Percy and Nico. Although, sometimes Tyson visits Percy and Hazel visits Nico. Thalia barely visits.

I am done quickly. I didn't eat much. I wonder if I should go back to Bunker 9, but I decide that I want some alone time in my cabin. I turn around and walk to Cabin 1. I am greeted with the 'Hippie Zeus' statue in my cabin. I just shake my head and close the door behind me.

**Percy's POV**

I was feeling restless. Lunch was awkward. No matter where I looked Annabeth seemed to be where my eyes landed. I turned away so she couldn't see everytime. If I wasn't looking at Annabeth, I was looking at Jason. He didn't have much on his plate, I looked down at mine, I didn't either.

I was done with lunch pretty soon, and headed back to my Cabin. Sometimes I don't like being alone in my cabin, but I was glad that I was alone today. I didn't know what to do. ADHD wasn't making boredom any easier for me. Usually when I was bored, I would go to Annabeth, but thats probably not going to happen. Grover was out doing whatever he was doing. I could never keep track because ever since the Titan War, he's been really busy.

After some sitting around and doing nothing, I decided to just walk outside. While outside I ran into Annabeth. She was talking to her brother, Malcolm. I prayed to all the gods she wouldn't see me. Turns out the gods don't listen to me. Annabeth saw me and waved, walking towards me.

_Thanks guys. And dad, I expected more from you. _I thought to the gods. Hopefully they could hear my thoughts when I talk to them. If they could hear them all the time that would be awkward.

"Hey Percy!" Annabeth says when she reaches me.

"Hi." I reply nervously. I thought about the days when she would greet me with a kiss. _Shut up Percy! Stop thinking about the past, you're in the present._ I mentally scolded myself.

"So, what are you doing today?" She asks.

"I actually don't know. I was just strolling around camp, I guess." I answer. "What are you doing?" I gesture to Malcolm who is waiting awkwardly for Annabeth. He was out of earshot though. So he didn't know what we were talking about.

"I was just talking to Malcolm about some Athena cabin stuff, you wouldn't understand Seaweed Brain." Annabeth replies. I am struck by sadness when I hear my old nickname. Well, at least not everything has changed.

"Yeah, I probably wouldn't." I agree.

"Um...I think I should get back to Malcolm. He's been waiting for quite a while now." Annabeth suggests. I am relieved by her suggestion, I don't think I could take this any longer.

"Ok. Yeah sure. Bye." I stumble.

"See you around. Bye!" Annabeth walks away.

Why is life so complicated for me? Do the gods hate me or something?

I continue walking and see Jason. He seems as bored as me, so I walk up to him.

"Hey Jason."

"Hey Percy."

"So what are you doing?" I ask.

"Nothing I guess. You?" He answers.

"Walking around. You looked bored so I came to you." I tell him.

"Yeah. I have nothing to do these days." He says sighing.

"You wanna come to my cabin and hangout?" I offer.

"Sure why not." He replies.

So we start towards my cabin. I watch people walk past us as we advance to Cabin 3. Some couples walk by. Everytime they do, my heart aches.

Finally we reach the door and I open it. I realize what a mess my cabin is, when I walk in with Jason. Its kind of embarrassing.

"Sorry for the mess." I say.

"No, no its okay. My cabin isn't that clean either."

We sit.

**Ladies and gentleman, gods and demigods. I present to you the most amazing chapter ending ever! I tried to make this chapter long. There was an earthquake when I was trying to write this once. It took forever to finish because I was always interrupted by something or the other. I took maybe a week to write this...anyways, please review. Please, please, please!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finally Free

**I got a review! Wow, that sounds really stupid, but thank you so much Luisa for reviewing. Thank you bookwormlover4ever for following and SlytherinORGriffondor for favoriting. Anyways, chapter 3. I renamed the story because it made sense. You'll see during the chapter.**

**Jason's POV**

I liked Percy's cabin for some reason. Every time I entered it, I felt comfort. It was strange. The way I felt butterflies every time he came by.

"Jason?" Percy waves his hand in front of my face.

"Uh yeah. I'm alive." I say snapping back into reality.

Percy laughs, I feel butterflies again.

"I was asking you if you have any plans for tonight." He says after catching his breath from laughing so hard.

I blush. "Oh, um, no. I don't. You?"

"Nope, I guess we're in the same boat, bro."

"Yup. Same boat." I reply laughing nervously. The mention of water related stuff freaks me out for some reason. Probably because my father is Jupiter and water is not my territory.

"So things have been really awkward when I speak to Annabeth. I don't care if that sentence was not grammatically correct." Percy says.

"I thought being around Annabeth so much would help you, but turns out you really are hopeless." I say laughing.

"Hey!" Percy's picks up a pillow and throws it at me.

I scoff. "Oh, it's _on_!"

I grab another pillow and hit him with it.

Within seconds we are in the midst of a full out pillow fight. **I sound so professional in that sentence!**

"Okay, okay. I get it, we both can be good at pillow fights." Percy finally admits. We are both breathless.

I look up in Percy's eyes and finally can't take it no longer. I step closer to him and slowly lean in. Percy backs away. For a moment I am scared. What if he doesn't feel the same way about me as I feel about him? He looks up into my eyes. For a second we focus on where the sky meets the sea and not how different the two different domains are. I feel his sea green eyes piercing into my sky blue ones. We stay there until Percy finally closed the gap between us.

His lips are incredibly soft and taste salty. Like sea water. Makes sense, considering how much time he spends there. At least I'm guessing he spends a lot of time there because I am not a creepy stalker person.

_Shut up Jason! You're ruining the moment. _I scold myself.

I focus again on Percy's lips on mine. It felt like the kiss Piper and I never shared. I mean kissing Percy was a completely different feeling, a warmer, more comfortable feeling. I could finally admit to myself I liked Percy Jackson.

**Percy's POV**

My insides felt warm and pleasant. I felt happier sharing this kiss with Jason than I've ever felt kissing Annabeth. I knew that Jason would never leave me. He smelled like wind. The kind you smell after a rain. The kind I loved.

I realized that I was kissing another boy. I couldn't exactly say I was pure gay though. I was with Annabeth previously. I guess I was officially established bi. I didn't really feel comfortable thinking about this so I shifted my thoughts to Jason's lips on mine.

After maybe 10 minutes of Elysium, he pulled away. I rested my head on his shoulder. He was a few inches taller than me, even though he was younger.

"I was never sure what it was, but ever since that other night, I've been feeling this need to be around you. Now I know why." Jason says after sometime.

"You know what Jason. We're lucky. We're lucky that we found each other. We're lucky that we both like each other. We're lucky that _we _could actually happen. Some people have crushes, and it never changes. You just like that person, but nothing else happens. Even if they both like each other, nobody makes the first move. They're never sure if the other likes them back." I ramble. I don't know why I say this, but I just want him to know how happy I feel. How _lucky_ I feel.

"I never knew that you could be so serious Percy." I laugh.

"Well I can be." I say to him.

"I like the not serious Percy better though." Jason says.

"Yeah, me too. I have no idea where the sudden seriousness came from." Jason laughs.

"It's good to have you know how I felt about you." I say to him and it's true. I feel freer, happier, and safer. I know that I don't have to be cautious around Jason.

"Truer words have never been spoken."

"I don't get that saying," I start, "what about 1+1=2, thats true, and blue waffles are the best kind of waffles."

"And I thought you were going to be serious again, but no, it's too hard for Percy Jackson to be serious for too long." Jason states.

"Yeah, well otherwise I'd start sounding like Athena or some creepy sophistic person." I shudder.

Jason laughs, "You look so cute when you say random stuff."

"Do I?"

"Yes you do, Percy." I love the way he says my name. So gently, so carefully.

"And now I can say that out loud without sounding like a creep." He adds.

"Can you? Can you really? Or do I still think you sound like a creep?" I try to keep a straight face while saying that, but start laughing.

"Well I ruined that moment." I say.

"Hey Percy, as much as I'd love to stay longer it's already dinner time." Jason says.

"What! We've been talking for that long! It felt like an hour." I am shocked.

"Well time flies when you're having fun." Jason then blushes, "Not _that _kind of fun." He quickly adds.

"Dirty mind, Jason. Dirty mind. Lets go." I get up and offer my hand to him. He takes it and we walk out.

**That was fun to write! Please review or favorite or follow. It would mean a lot to me!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Date Night

**Well, I've not progressed in terms of reviews, following, and favoriting. Oh well…**

**Jason's POV**

During dinner Percy and I tried to communicate. Percy wasn't very good at mouthing so I had to work extra hard to figure out what he was trying to say and occasionally just pretending I knew what he was saying.

After dinner he came to my cabin.

"So Jason, what kind of a 'status' do we have now?" Percy asked.

"I don't know. We technically haven't gone a date yet." I answered.

"Well all of this happened today." He pointed out.

"Touche." I agreed.

"Well then you and I officially busy tomorrow night." Percy said.

"Why? I don't remember having any plans." I said, confused.

"Of course not, stupid." He put his hands up and waited, probably for me to realize what he was talking about. After a few seconds he proceeded to finally tell me what he was talking about. "I basically just asked you on a date, Jason."

"Ooooh. Now I get it. Sure, I'd love to go on a date." I told him.

"Okay, I'll pick you up from your cabin at 8?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, sure. It's getting late, I should go. See you tomorrow." I said.

"Bye Jason."

"Goodbye Percy."

I exited his cabin and smiled to myself. A date. With Percy. Wow, things were going fast, but I'm not going to complain.

I walked across the wet grass bare foot. The mud squished under my feet, but I didn't care. The smell of wet grass hung in the air. A few campers walked around, most were in their cabins by now, though. I probably looked stupid with the goofy grin on my face, but I didn't care. Percy and I were officially going on a date.

When I finally reached my cabin, I got into bed. I didn't even bother getting ready for bed. I lay there for a few moments. I pictured Percy's face. The one that had me wondering about myself. I pictured his beautiful sea-green eyes, they looked exactly like the sea, so they were literally _sea-green _eyes.

I thought about him until I finally drifted off to sleep.

**Percy's POV**

I was excited, but nervous throughout the whole day. It was 7:30 and we were supposed to leave for our date in half an hour.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I wasn't wearing anything too fancy. Just a sea green shirt and black skinny jeans.

I couldn't wait for half an hour, so I just went to Jason's cabin.

He was also ready. I looked at what he was wearing, and he just happened to be wearing the same thing as me, but his shirt was sky blue.

"Should I change?" Jason asked.

"No, it looks fine. I think it's kind of cool, like we share some kind of a telepathic thing." I reassured.

Jason rolled his eyes. "Okay fine, whatever."

"So you wanna get going?" I asked. "I don't care if we're early."

"Sure, but where are we going?" Jason asked.

"Thats for me to know and you to find out." I smirk and toss him a blindfold.

"Seriously. Seriously, Percy?" Jason looks at me like I'm crazy.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Yes." He replies.

"Well, I'm not." I say.

He puts on the blindfold and I tie it for him. Then I put my hands on his shoulders and guide him out of his cabin.

**Jason's POV**

Percy pushes me along. I feel myself walking on grass, and then realize I'm not wearing shoes.

"Percy, I forgot my shoes."

"It doesn't matter, I'm barefoot, too." He tells me.

He pushes me to the right and I feel myself walking on sand. I can hear the ocean waves.

He brought me to the beach.

He lets go of me and I hear rustling. After about 10 minutes, Percy finally pulls off the blindfold.

In front of me I see a picnic blanket spread on the sand and a lot of food laid out. The ocean glistens in the moonlight, which by the way, is right in front of us, too.

I squint my eyes at the food. "Are those blue cookies?" I ask.

Percy smiles sheepishly, "Yeah."

I couldn't resist, I kissed him. He was just so adorable. I lost self control around him. He smiled at me. His smile was perfectly imperfect. It was dorky, lopsided, and just...Oh! I couldn't even describe it.

"So wanna get this date started?" Percy lit some candles and sat down.

**Short. Yes, but not a lot of people are reading this, so I am just giving a short chapter. I shall not update until I get at least 2 more reviews. Thats not a lot to ask. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


End file.
